1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing various types of lens-fitted photographic film packages, by which production costs can be remarkably lowered. The present invention also relates to lens-fitted photographic film packages produced according to this method.
2. Related Art
Lens-fitted photographic film packages (hereinafter called simply film packages) are now on the market. Each such film package is a single-use throwaway camera that makes it possible to take pictures whenever desired without buying or carrying about an expensive and heavy camera. Recently, various types of film packages other than a standard film package with no flash unit have been known, including a film package with a flash unit, a film package for telephotography, a film package for panoramic photography and so forth, for example, from Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Applns. Nos. 63-20082, 2-104340 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,719) and 4-1528.
The film packages for telephotography and those for panoramic photography (hereinafter called simply telephoto-type film packages and panoramic film packages, respectively) disclosed in the above-mentioned publications, have different constructions, for example, different housings, different focal lengths of taking lenses and different exposure mechanisms from those of the standard film package, in accordance with the photography type. Therefore, various kinds of plastic molds for forming respective parts of the various types of film packages are necessary. Moreover, since the procedure of assembling of each type film package is different from the others, it is necessary to provide an individual assembly line for each type. Consequently, the variation of the film package militates against lowering the production cost.